


i’m so sorry.

by BIGL0UD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, MATT. HE DEAD, poor pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: ouch why did i do this.set in s4 ep2, so. yeah.matt is back, at least, pidge thinks so.





	i’m so sorry.

pidge finds her brother’s grave, and it just about breaks her until she realises that the date is wrong. she figures the coordinates and finds matt, and it’s amazing. it’s great. it’s like.. he never left, he never went missing. it’s what she wanted most.   
but back at the castle of the lions, hunk gives her the weirdest look when she and matt start talking about how to upgrade her galra activity scanner, but he goes along with it, helping her to do the necessary modifications.   
and when she shows him around, it’s kinda weird how every paladin she sees looks all pitying at her. why? the kicker is when she goes to finally reintroduce matt to shiro.   
“matt, look, it’s shiro. now all we have to do is find dad!” she’s so excited. her family is so close to being together again.   
shiro gives her that smile, you know, the soft, gentle one that’s usually saved for the more traumatic things, like helping lance and stuff. but it’s not the normal smile. it’s tinged with sadness. like something is wrong. she frowns.   
“what is it, shiro?”  
he sighs. why is he sighing?  
“pidge, i.. i hate to be the one to say this, but.. there's nobody there. your brother.. he must be dead. you came back alone. i’m so sorry. i’ll help you find your father, but.. i’m sorry, katie. matt must be dead.”  
shiro hugs her, gently, like she’s breakable.   
katie holt’s world shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
